Spring awakening
by gleeiswicked
Summary: Lea and Jon loved spring Awakening more than anything follow their journey filled with joy a few tears and a whole lot of fun. Please read inside for more info
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about Rachel and Jon but keep in mind that they are not their characters from glee Rachel is Lea and Jon is Jon Groff aka Jesse from Glee but fan fiction forbids using real characters so I am using their Glee names this takes place during spring awakening Rachel/Lea is only 17 instead of 14 because she was 14 when they first started the workshops but it didn't come to Broadway for a few more years after that's why she's 17. And if anyone is wondering I am going to keep Jon gay because this is how I believe their friendship is and I don't want them dating in this story that would be weird.**

**I haven't seen any story like this on fan fiction so I thought I would be really cool to do this so please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own glee or spring awakening though if I did it would have never came off of Broadway.**

**Also I really did'nt know where to put this story if it shoul be in Spring Awakening or Glee and its not really a cross over so I am just going to put it in Glee if you feel its in the wrong catergory please tell me.**

* * *

Rachel needed to find a job she needed to get back on stage she had to audition for things so far she has tried out for wicked but they said she was too young. She also auditioned for a few other shows but she didn't have any luck her last shot was today she was going to audition for a show Called Spring awakening. She left Les Mis a few months ago her run for that came to an end she loved that show but she really wanted to originate a role she wanted to be like Kristin or Idina she wanted to be known for something instead of hopping around to different shows.

The musical was about teens in Germany in 1892 learning about life and sex it was called Spring Awakening and auditions were the next day she was going to be singing on my own something that she knew was in her range and something she could sing well.

Rachel woke up ready to kill her audition and to finally achieve one of her dreams. She walked the busy streets of New York to the theater where the auditions were being held she was a little nervous but still calm she knew what she was doing and she knew that she had a good voice there was nothing wrong with being confident as long as you weren't cocky.

She was waiting in a room with about 10 other people and she waited about an hour before her name was called "Rachel Berry" she got up and walked with confidence into the room. She handed her sheet music to the pianist and waited for him to start she was auditioning for a character named Wendla.

She started to sing the song and the three people at the table just looked at her with awe "She's good" she heard one of the men say.

By the end of the song she had the three men in tears.

Rachel began to walk out "wait" Rachel turned around to see what they wanted "we just want to see if you can sing pop"

Rachel gave them a confused look "Um okay" Rachel began thinking of what to sing.

She began to sing a Brittney Spears song and began to get nervous this was not her cup of tea she didn't really sing pop but she was willing to fight for this role so she focused and sung the song with ease.

"Okay thank you we will let you know if you got the role by tomorrow the auditions for your character ended today so you should know relatively fast.

Rachel walked back to her apartment she lived on the upper west side with her mom she was still young she was only 17. "Hey mom"

"Hey Rach how did it go?"

"I think it went pretty good they seemed to like me I really want this role"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah I'm going to go take a nap I'm pretty tired so I am going to go take a nap"

Rachel walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

About 3 hours later Rachel was awoken by a faint buzzing sound then it hit her it was her phone she picked it up immediately "hello"

"Hi is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes" Rachel said hoping it would be the directors of Spring Awakening.

"Hi we would like to offer you the role in Spring Awakening would you like to be our Wendla?"

"YES OH MY THANK YOU SO MUCH" Rachel said with a ton of energy.

"Okay are you able to come tomorrow to read with some of the Melchior call backs we need to see the chemistry that you have with them; you're going to need to be comfortable with them for the more sexual scenes

"Yes sure of course same theater?"

"Yes we will see you then Rachel"

Rachel ran out into her living room where her mother and Father were "I got the role I got the role I'm going to be back on Broadway again"

"That's great Rach" said her mother hugging her.

"Were so proud of you" said her father"

"I have to go in and do some readings for the male character that will play opposite of me to make sure they cast someone that has chemistry with me.

The rest of the song was spent learning the song that she needed it was titled those you've known.

Rachel woke up with lots of excitement much like the day before she missed being on Broadway she breathed Broadway it was her life.

She walked into the theater with a sense of accomplishment and thankful that she scored the lead role.

She walked into the room where the directors were "Okay Rachel we're going to bring different people who got a call back and see how you do you have your lines and the song with you right?"

"Yep"

Rachel walked into the room to see a man already in their ready to read lines with "hi my names Rachel"

"I'm mark"

"So is it true that there is a sex scene in this play and it's with you?"

"Yes and if you are implying that you want to have sex with me then you're just repulsive"

"Can't help it babe I have eyes and you are very hot"

The audition didn't go too bad for him but they didn't have chemistry and Rachel knew why she saw him as a disgusting pig and she could never share the stage with someone like that it didn't help that the scene that they were practicing was a scene in which her character asked the male character to hit her.

Rachel was on her 5th audition and she didn't see herself on stage with anyone.

"Okay Rachel we have one more guy coming in before we are going to take a lunch break.

A tall man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes came in he also had a lopsided grin "hi I am Finn"

"Rachel"

Out of all the guys he was the only one she kind of liked the chemistry was there but she hoped that a better person came not that he wasn't good he just want the person he pictured for the role.

Rachel walked out into the main lobby where all the people who got call backs were being held.

Rachel began to walk she saw all the guys waiting to have their call back she went to walk out of the building when she tripped over a guy's foot that was sitting up against the wall. "Oh my I am so sorry" the man said. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes he was very cute.

"It's fine I wasn't paying attention are you auditioning for Melchior?"

"Yes"

"Then I guess we will be seeing each other I'm playing Wendla"

"Oh cool"

There was something about this man that Rachel liked he was the first one she could actually see up on stage with her.

"Hey were on a lunch break would you like to join me?"

"Sure I'm Jon by the way"

"I'm Rachel"

They went to a deli Jon got a sub and Rachel got a vegetarian soup.

"So tell me about yourself"

"Well I am 17 and I love to sing and really want this part. Oh and I'm gay I just thought I would tell you"

"Well I want you to get this part too all of the other people auditioning haven't been right for the part or a jerk." Rachel thought to herself she has always wanted a guy best friend and this would be perfect he was gay which Rachel had no problem with.

"Thanks I'll try"

"No you like have to get the part I actually like you"

"Thanks I like you too"

Wow she is intense thought Jon; but he liked it.

They walked back to the theater talking about projects they have been in it was a shock they haven't met before

"I have to get back in there but good luck and I'll see you when you come in"

Rachel read and sang with 4 more people until Jon finally came in he was the last one to audition she hoped he could act and sing.

"Hey" said Rachel

"Hey Rachel"

"You two know each other?"

"Yes we met earlier in the lobby"

"Okay go ahead and start with the dialogue"

Rachel gave him a thumbs up she really liked this kid and prayed he would do good.

Rachel started with Wendla's lines

**Wendla:**

I've never been beaten, Melchior, not once. I can't imagine how it would feel. I've tried beating myself, but it's not... It must be a horrifying feeling.

**Jon got ready to say his first line**

**Melchior:**

I don't believe children can ever be improved by it.

**Wendla:**

By what?

Rachel and Jesse were getting lost in the lines putting a ton of passion into this she was trying to put more into this for Jon she wanted to do her very best read through with him so he could get the part.

**Melchior:**

Being beaten.

**Wendla:**

Like with this stick? So tough, but thin.

**Melchior:**

That would draw blood.

**Wendla:**

Would you – would you hit me with it? Just once?

**Melchior:**

Hit you?

**Wendla:**

Yes. Now.

**Melchior:**

What's gotten into you, Wendla?

**Wendla:**

What's wrong?

**Melchior:**

I'm not going to hit you, Wendla.

They kept up with their lines it was like no one else was in the room. They did the whole beating scene Rachel even working up some tears. There was no doubt about it they had some serious chemistry.

They moved to the song next which was amazing Rachel has never given so much into a song and it was an amazing feeling and she didn't think she could feel it with anyone but Jon.

"Okay that was great guys thank you Jon we will let you know by tomorrow"

"Bye Jon" Rachel said giving him a hug "you did great" She said whispering into his ear. It was official she wanted to be this guy's best friend even if he wasn't in the show.

"Are you able to come in tomorrow for a full cast reading were calling all the others tonight to tell them they got the roles we will be also discussing a rehearsal schedule and your pay."

"Okay that's fine" tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have school even thought she was home schooled that would mean when the show got started she would have to go back to learning in between shows and practices.

Rachel went to bed that night hoping she would see Jon the next day.

Rachel was walking into the theater they had a meeting all together first to talk about when the show would have its workshops and the practices.

Rachel looked around to see if Jon was there but she didn't see him. "God I hope none of the others got his part I hope he is just running late" thought Rachel.

Just then a door opened and in walked a curly haired blue eyed man "Jon" she squealed running and jumping into his arms. "Sorry I am just so happy that you are here and that you got the part"

"Thanks Rachel and its fine I like it" he really liked this Rachel girl she was refreshing he couldn't remember the last time that someone wanted to be his friend.

They went and sat down together waiting for the meeting to start.

"Okay so congrats on getting your parts you will all do amazing and I can't wait to start working with each of you. Our first workshop is in one month so we have to get the show together by then and it has to be performable but I know you all can do it. After that we have one more workshop and then we have a preview night and if all goes well on that night, opening night should be about one month after that." Said the lead director his name was Michael Mayer he was in his later 40s and he had dark curly hair and glasses, Rachel really liked him he was the one who said Rachel had a good voice during her first audition.

"So let's get started with the show run through were just going to do lines for now and you will each get schedules about voice rehearsals."

The rest of the afternoon went well her and Jon had some good chemistry and went well together she also had some lines with a character named Thea and she would have to go introduce herself to her.

Rachel went home and highlighted all of her lines in her script book and well as put it in binder and laminate on each page she would need to have this book for a while and wanted to take care of it after all if this musical went well it would be worth a lot of money some day.

Rachel went to bed that night knowing that she was going to get to do what she loved again she really truly couldn't wait till she got to know everyone in the cast as well as become close with Jon she didn't have many friends most were jealous that she was a professional when she did go to school so she was looking forward to gaining some friends.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think I really am excited for this story. I am in love with Jon and Lea's friendship and I know this is not exactly what happened but it's my take on it so please constructive criticism only please.**

**Reviews add and rate please.**

**~Miranda**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR SPRING AWAKENING OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**

**I hope anyone who is reading is enjoying this story if you are reading please leave a review even if its to tell me what I could fix about this story contrustive crititsm only please no hate.**

**~Enjoy and happy reading.**

* * *

It was Monday and Rachel spent the day she had off singing the songs today she had a music rehearsal for mama who bore me and then the reprise so she would be meeting the other girls they were a bit younger than her they were around 14 and 15 but Rachel wouldn't treat them any different that's one thing she hated more than anything when working at a young age on Broadway people didn't need to treat her like a little kid so she would show that respect to the younger members.

The next week would be music practices then they would be blocking the scenes with the lines a read through would be held once a week on Friday nights and then they would be expected to memorize them on their own. Most of the cast had to attend music rehearsals because there were a lot of songs that involved most of the cast.

Rachel walked into the room where they were going to be learning the song.

There were already 3 girls in there they were Wendla's school friends that's how they were perceived in the script they were here posy as the modern day slang put it the boys were in this scene as well but they were going to do the practices separate and put it together during blocking.

She walked up to the group of girls "hi my name is Rachel and I am playing Wendla that was like a Broadway rule to say what your role was when introducing themselves

"Hi my name is Lilli Cooper and I am playing Martha" said a girl with dark skin and dark curly hair and looked to be about 16.

Rachel smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Phoebe Strole and I am playing Anna she had light skin wavy brown hair and bright blue green eyes and looked to be about 15. Rachel smiled at her as well.

The last girl wasn't with the other two she was off to the side so she decided to walk up to her instead she was probably just shy.

"Hi my names Rachel" she said smiling extra big trying to be as nice as possible. "I'm playing Wendla"

"My names Remy Zaken" the girl said meekly. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes she looked to only be about 14 the youngest cast member.

"I'm playing Thea"

Out of all the girls Rachel liked her best she was young and Rachel wanted to be her friend.

The director came in at that time "we will have to talk more later" she said to Remy

"Okay so Rachel you are going to sing momma who bore me alone and then the reprise the girls will join you."

Rachel began to sing the first few notes and the other girls looked at her with amazement for the talent that Rachel possesses. Rachel was used to getting compliments and looks for her voice but with these people it mattered more these people were the ones who she would be spending most of her time with and what they thought mattered to her.

After they ran the song a few times they went on with the reprise this song had a lot of harmonies so it would take a lot longer to learn but she learned right away that the girls had amazing voices and she knew they were going to sound amazing together. They took a 10 minute break after 2 hours.

"So are you from New York" Rachel asked the group of girls.

"I am from New York" said Lilli

"Yeah me too" said Phoebe

"I'm not I'm from Connecticut, but we moved her a few months ago because I have been in a few off-Broadway things and the traveling was getting to be too much"

"I know exactly how you feel that's how it was with me I'm from New Jersey."

"That's cool finally someone who gets it" said Remy making that connection with Rachel right away maybe she would finally come out of her shell with this girl, she hadn't really had any friends in New York she did see some of her friends from her hometown but that wasn't too often.

The rest of rehearsal was spent perfecting the songs and before they knew it practice was over.

"So when is your next rehearsal?" Asked Rachel to her new found friend.

"Well tomorrow everyone had practice for a group song I think we're doing totally fucked so we will all be here"

"Okay that's right I so have to introduce you to Jon Groff you'll love him he is the sweetest guy ever"

"Okay sounds good I'll see you tomorrow" Remy said getting into her mother's car in front of the building.

It was the next day and Rachel was on her way to practice she couldn't wait to see Jon he was becoming really special to her.

She walked into the building and saw him right away and Remy was there as well so she went over to her "hey you have to meet Jon" she said taking him over to him.

"Hey Jon this is Remy Zaken she is playing Thea and she's really cool and her voice is really amazing."

"Remy this is Jon he is the sweest person you will ever meet."

Jon really liked this girl they just meet a few days ago and already she made him feel like the best person ever he loved her bright personality and even if this musical didn't work out which he was praying it did so he could share this experience with Rachel he knew she was going to be a star.

"Hi,

"Rachel has said nothing but positive things about you" said Remy"

"Aww thanks I can't wait to get to know you better because Rachel is amazing and if she picked you as a friend you have to be pretty incredible as well"

"Thanks I can't wait to get to know you as well"

They did the totally fucked song and Rachel and Remy and all the other girls were just singing chorus but it was fun it was the first time the cast was together for the first time actually doing stuff for the show.

The song was going well and before they all knew it practice for that song was over and they were moving to a different one but Rachel, Remy and Jon were not in the song because it was blue wind.

"Hey do you guys want to go get dinner? "Asked Jon walking up to Rachel and Remy.

"Sure" Rachel said.

"Sure just let me text my mom and tell her"

The three walked into New York and the busy streets they were going to get dinner and walk around Times Square for a little while. None of them really ever went to Times Square because it tended to be nothing but tourists it was very busy but every once and a while they liked to go.

They got dinner at a local dinner and Rachel of course got vegan.

"I really appreciate you guys not treating me like a baby, me being the youngest cast member and all"

"Aww it's no problem people used to do it to me all the time and I hated it, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing you know I may me young but I have been doing this sense forever and I can handle things"

"Exactly like I know what I am doing you don't need to baby me I wanted this role because it was more grown up and I want that respect in the Broadway world just like the older people"

Rachel was glad that she had found two people who finally understood what Rachel was talking about.

The three walked out of the restaurant and out into Times Square and they were just going to walk around and shop.

Rachel and Remy dragged Jon into a forever 21 "Aww com on Jon they have boys clothes too" said Rachel wrapping an arm around him.

Rachel and Remy both bought a few things and Jon found things he liked as well Rachel couldn't remember the last time she went out shopping with friends.

They went to a few other stores before Jon spotted m&m world "do you guys want to go I haven't been in so long"

"Yeah that looks like tons of fun" the girls agreed.

They each grabbed a bad filling it up with different colored m&m's.

Rachel took out her camera wanting to take pictures of the first time they all hung out Rachel was seeing this friendship lasting a while. They look a few pictures Rachel's favorite was one of her and Jon she was standing on the Left and Jon of the right and he had his arms protectively around Rachel with his head on hers. Words couldn't describe how much she loved this man they were so close and Rachel hoped it would always stay that way.

* * *

**Please comment rate and add**

**~Miranda**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week had passed and they had all of the songs down expect for my junk which Rachel was going in for today this was a full cast song. Each day that passed her and Jon were growing closer and same with Remy she really had hoped she found some friends for life she loved the whole cast and they had bonded really well the past week it should be a really amazing show.

Rachel walked in the music room they were going to be doing my junk today it was Rachel's favorite song because they were all together and it was an upbeat song and it would be a blast to block.

"Okay guys so were going to do a sing through of my junk ii am assuming that you have all heard the song from the cds we gave you all so I can't wait to hear it"

Rachel started out the song

_In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life.  
Still there's this one thing just to see you go by._

Then Lilli started her verse.

_It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is_.

Then Remy got her line.

_May not be cool, but it's so where I live_

Then Phoebe sang.

_It's like i'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go._

Then Remy got another line

_I try and just kick it but then what can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

Then they all sang and then the boys had their lines.

_See us, winter walking after a storm.  
It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.  
We stop all snow blind, may not be true  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

[GEORG]  
Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off.  
I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.

[HANSCHEN]  
I go up to my room, turn the stereo on…  
Shoot up some you in the you of some song.

[THEA]  
I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
I ride on the rush all the hopes all the dreams.

[ANNA]  
I May be neglecting the things I should do.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

[ALL]  
See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.  
You still with me then feels so good in my arms.  
They say you go blind, maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

It's like we stop time. What can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
You. You. You.

"Great that was great I can't wait to see what you guys come up with once this is practiced more and blocked you guys take the weekend off and be ready to block the scenes on Monday."

Rachel just woke up in was Saturday and Rachel was looking forward to a few days off.

Rachel went and grabbed her phone and saw that she had one message it was from this guy that she went on a few dates with and was really growing fond of his name was Theo and he was a singer too and was currently on the America idoit show and she really liked him

"_Rachel I don't think this this between us is working out your too high maintenance for me sorry –Theo" _

Rachel could already feel the tears starting to form this was her first date ever and they have gone out at least a dozen times and she thought all was going well he seemed to be really into her and he was always so sweet she just didn't understand what went wrong.

Rachel didn't feel like being alone that day so she called Jon because her parents were leaving for work in a little while not that she wanted them anyway she only wanted one person and that was Jon.

"Hello"

"Hi" she sniffled

"Is everything okay?"

"Can you come over I'll explain when you get here"

"Sure of course"

Rachel gave him the directions to her apartment and waited for him to get there.

Rachel went to her parent's room her father must have left for work because she didn't see her him "hey mom you know Jon from spring awakening?"

"Yes honey that sweet boy you won't stop talking about"

"Yes that's the one well is it okay if he comes over?"

'Of Course just introduce me to him before I leave" Rachel's mom was glad that she was finally finding friends that understood Rachel it's not that she couldn't make friends she just didn't have time for them.

Rachel heard a knock at her door and left her parents room and opened it to see Jon on the other side she ran into his arms but trying not to cry because she had to introduce him to her mother "I'll explain everything once my mother leaves."

"Mom this is Jon"

"Hello I have heard many wonderful things about you" Rachel's mom said.

"As have I Rachel talks about how amazing you are all the time"

The two hit if off well and Rachel was thankful that her mom seemed to like Jon as much as Rachel.

"Well I have to go Rachel I left some money in case you guys wanted to go get food or something it was great meeting you Jon"

"Thanks Mrs. Berry it was great meeting you as well"

Her mom walked out the door and as soon as the door closed Rachel was back into Jon's arms and started sobbing "Rach what's wrong" he asked putting his arms around her tight

"I was g-going out with a-a boy I met and he b-br-broke up with me over a text message" she said sobbing into his chest

"Rachel that's terrible I am so sorry he doesn't deserve you"

"I j-just was really starting to l-li-like him and he just went and d-did that I don't understand"

"It's going to be okay were going to spend the day watching movies, eating ice cream and cuddling because you have me here and I am going to make everything better."

"Okay"

They went into her room and picked out a movie they were going to be watching the notebook even though Rachel was sad that was her favorite movie of all time and Jon really liked it to.

"Jon will you cuddle with me I just really want to be held?"

"Sure of course Rach"

They both lied down in Rachel's bed Rachel was lying across Jon's chest and he put his arm around her. Jon really loved being this close to her he loved having someone who understood him and he finally felt like he was wanted by someone as a friend Jon was starting to really feel something from this girl only friendship of course but it was more than that he would go to the end of the earth and back for her, he may have only known her for a few weeks but she had already found a way into his heart.

Rachel looked up into Jon's eyes "Jon will you be my best friend I have never had one and you have been amazing to me and I would do anything for you you're the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Yes Rachel I would love nothing more to be your best friend and I can't wait to become even closer with you"

They continued to watch the movie and they were still cuddling Rachel's head was underneath Jon's chin he was really helping her feel better.

It came to the part where Allie had just gotten the letters that her mom was holding from her this part made her cry every time but this time was worse she just really hoped she would find someone like that one day that was so special and was so caring for her but her Jon was enough for now she hoped to find someone as nice and amazing as him one day.

Jon looked down at Rachel and saw the tears in her eyes now rolling down her face "hey it's okay Rachel that guy made a huge mistake he is going to be missing out on such an amazing girl you're so special and you will find someone just as special one day"

"Well until then I have you and even when I find someone they won't ever take your place" Jon smiled at this because this meant that he was in Rachel's future and that made him happier than anything.

She was still crying "thanks Jon for everything

Jon leaned down and kissed away one of the falling tears rolling down her cheek "I will always be here for you.

Rachel and Jon were fast asleep when her phone went off from a text her ring tone was defying gravity from wicked "nice selection" Jon said waking up. "Whose it from?"

"Remy letting us know that the whole cast is hanging out and is going to get dinner and wanted to know if we wanted to go

"Yeah that sounds like fun"

"Okay I will text her and tell her we will be there soon" Rachel loves how close the cast was getting already.

Rachel and Jon walked into the restaurant hand in hand which earned some weird looks from the rest of the case "I'm gay announced Jon we are just best friends were very close its not some romantic thing so don't worry"

"Okay well I'm happy for you man you guys being friends and all you seem to bring out the best in each other" said the other Jon they called him Jon jr. because that was part of his last name so it just fit perfectly.

Jon was proud to be who he was most wouldn't guess he was gay a lot of girls hit on him and who wouldn't with his curly hair that everyone wanted to run their fingers through or his piercing blue eyes.

Dinner was great Rachel loved the closeness of the cast and was loving everybody she was glad that everyone seemed to already be friends. Jon walked her back to her apartment because that's where his car was.

"Thank you for everything Jon"

"No problem Rachel I loved spending time with you"

He hugged her goodbye and then they were forced to part ways. "You Remy and I all need to have a sleepover stat"

"Yes that sounds like a great idea. Friday? We have a later call so we can sleep in a little"

"Sounds perfect I'll see you Monday, bye Jon"

Rachel spent Sunday just relaxing and going over lines and songs so she would be prepared for the next day.

The next day they all had a meeting "okay so we have 3 weeks left before the first workshop we are only doing the first half of the show then they come back a month later for the second half so we will begin blocking and learning all the dances being that we have the songs memorized okay"

"Okay so let's start with the first scene meet on the stage in 5 minutes"

Rachel was in the first scene it was a scene with her mother and her wanting to know where babies came from.

Rachel did the scene with the women playing her mom and the directors gave her notes of things to do and how to act and the scene was done in about 2 hours and it was a pretty easy scene.

The next scene was with Jon and another character and Rachel wasn't in it so she went out to get a coffee and then she went back to rehearsal.

The last scene she did for the day was a scene with her friends and they were talking about clothes and children and that was an easy going scene as well nothing too difficult. Rachel went home after about 8 hours of working on scenes. Her call time wasn't till noon the next day and her and Jon would start the beating scene which would be pretty easy because that's what they did at the audition and they had great chemistry and they knew what they were doing. Rachel was really glad that they had, had a successful day and couldn't wait to see this play progress.

* * *

**Thanks for reading but if you could please review that would be great thanks.**

**~Miranda**


End file.
